


Be Mine

by Anonymous



Category: Living with an Incubus (Manga)
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The deal has been made: let Merlin stay in this apartment until he's accepted into Hell as a full-fledged demon. But instead of restarting his quest to absorb the essences of 10,000 women, the pervert does the unexpected.
Relationships: Merlin/Suzuki Hikaru
Collections: Anonymous





	Be Mine

“Sweet dreams, boy.”

Those were the last words spoken by the smirking incubus before he vanished for the second time tonight. Merlin had screwed up his quest to absorb the essences of ten thousand women, and now he was back at the very beginning. Being a pervert, he probably didn’t mind at all. 

Hikaru sighed as he tucked the blanket around himself. Tonight had been eventful, especially with the sudden arrival of the debt collectors and his parents, but at least everyone was gone. Finally he had some peace and quiet. Though he had to admit, Merlin wasn’t that bad for a demon. His dramatic nature was funny at times, he had decent manners on the rare occasions when he _wasn’t_ being a pervert, and he was also quite handsome. Wait, what?

Heat prickled across Hikaru’s face. Until now, he hadn’t really paid attention to people’s appearances. Most of his time was occupied by his job as a waiter, so he wasn’t in the dating scene. And when he’d been in school, he’d turned down the few girls who’d flirted with him, having preferred to play video games instead. The only explanation for these new feelings was magic. Merlin had to be toying with him, just like he toyed with all those women. It would never go anywhere. 

With another sigh, Hikaru closed his eyes. He truly was weak. How could he have let Merlin charm his way into living here? Might as well make the most of the situation by letting him do all of the cooking and cleaning. Yes, that would be suitable payment for having to put up with his antics. Hikaru smiled as he slipped into the welcoming arms of sleep. 

He was whisked away to a stone path, each side lined by blood-red roses. A few feet away, standing at the doors of a fancy castle, was Merlin. His silver hair fluttered in the wind, and his eyes sparkled with mischief, their color identical to the rose that he was holding up to his nose. The scene looked like something from a fairy tale. Hikaru put his hands on his hips, aware that this was just a dream created by the incubus.

“Shouldn’t you be doing something else? Like screwing a woman and then breaking her heart?”

Merlin flourished the rose and placed his other hand on his chest, as if wounded by the suggestion. “Screwing? I merely absorb their essence with a kiss.”

“I’m sure that’s all you do. Why did you bring me here?”

“Silly boy.” Merlin tossed the rose aside and stepped forward, his tall height making Hikaru feel like a shrimp. “You brought yourself here.”

Hikaru opened his mouth to argue, but the words wouldn’t come out. His hands slowly lowered from his hips as he looked away, staring into space. It was true that he’d been thinking about Merlin before falling asleep...

“And I think I know why. You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

“ _What?_ ” Hikaru spluttered, jerking his head toward the smiling demon. “Of course not!”

“You look absolutely adorable when you’re blushing.” Merlin leaned close to Hikaru’s ear and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Almost good enough to eat.”

Hikaru whirled around and squeezed his eyes shut. “When I open my eyes, you’ll be gone, pervert!”

He silently counted to five, and when he did open them, he was back in his bed. They widened at the sight of Merlin, tucked under the blanket beside him. 

“What are you—”

His question was cut off by a light kiss that turned him into a tomato. Merlin pulled back with a chuckle, eyes darting over his flustered expression. 

“Where else do you expect me to sleep? Certainly not in your parents’ bed, despite their absence.”

Hikaru faced the other way, cursing his decision to let Merlin stay here. “Playing with my feelings like this... you’re evil.”

“Oh? So you admit that you’re attracted to me?”

He couldn’t see the satisfied smile and puffed-out chest behind him, but he knew they were there. “It’s just the effects of your magic. That’s all.”

“My dear boy, I did nothing of the sort. Magic only makes women fall in love with me.” 

Merlin slid closer until he was flush against Hikaru’s stiff body. His face got even hotter, almost burning to a crisp, and he flinched when a hand began to roam over his hip. Merlin’s perversion never ceased to amaze. 

“I’ve never indulged in a boy before. Would you care to be my first?”

Hikaru faked a yawn. In reality, every nerve was on fire from these teasing touches. “And be another notch on your belt? No thanks. Go somewhere else, womanizer.”

“There’s nowhere I would rather be.”

The evil hand wandered over to his bulge and caressed it, applying just enough pressure to get a twitch in response. Then it stopped, making him crave more, but it would be a cold day in Hell before he begged. 

“Shall I continue?”

He yawned again. “I don’t care.”

Merlin resumed his caressing, and despite Hikaru’s best attempts to act nonchalant, he couldn’t stop himself from tilting his hips forward by the slightest amount. His dick was actually getting hard from something this simple, and of course Merlin noticed. He took it as permission to increase his boldness, tugging Hikaru’s sweatpants just past his ass and then pulling the blanket back.

“Not wearing an undergarment? What a little minx.”

Just when Hikaru thought this couldn’t get any worse, a snap of fingers made his clothes transform into a scattering of rose petals. Merlin’s clothes also disappeared, proving just how far he planned to take this. 

“Ah, that’s better.”

Something warm, long, and thick pressed against Hikaru’s ass. He glanced at the door, ready to bolt, his stomach twisting into knots. There was a first time for everything, but he wasn’t sure that this was the right time. Merlin had only come into his life a few days ago.

“You’re trembling, boy.” Merlin stroked Hikaru’s hair gingerly. “Do you truly want me to go somewhere else?”

“I’m not a cat,” Hikaru grumbled. “And no, it’s just... I don’t want to be treated like those women that you throw away.”

“You are far too cute to throw away. I wish you would allow me to see you properly.”

Demons couldn’t be trusted, but Hikaru yielded to the sugary words regardless, turning onto his other side so he was facing Merlin. The beam of moonlight provided a clear view of Merlin’s smile, which was gentle and reassuring. But when Hikaru’s gaze wandered to the dick that was now pressing against his own, the reassurance flew out the window. He stared with his mouth open, unable to comprehend how that thing could fit inside of anyone. It made him look pathetically small in comparison. 

“Uh... it’s very...”

“Big,” Merlin supplied, running a hand through his hair as he preened himself. 

“I was going to say huge, but whatever. What do you plan on doing with that?”

Merlin plucked a rose petal off the bed and transformed it into a vial of oil. “The Demon of Love is always prepared for anything. I keep one in my pocket at all times.”

“Of course you do.” 

Hikaru sighed and flopped onto his back. By the time he noticed the perverted glint in Merlin’s eyes, it was too late. The demon was already straddling him, and the huge dick rested heavily on his.

“A compromising position indeed. What will you do now, boy?”

“I don’t know, pervert.” Hikaru clenched his hands and glared at him. “Hit you, maybe?”

“Such cruelty! I would never hurt you.” Merlin swished the golden contents of the vial. “This, along with preparation, is the key to a painless experience. Or so I’ve been told by my open-minded brethren.”

Hikaru flung an arm over his face, mortified beyond belief. “Just get on with it.”

“As you wish.”

Merlin used his knees to part Hikaru’s legs and then settled between them. His hands were steady as he uncorked the vial and poured all of the oil into his palm. Meanwhile, Hikaru was shaking like a leaf and trying to understand why he’d agreed to this. Having sex with a demon? That was pretty desperate. 

“Poor boy. I promise to be gentle.”

An oiled finger moved downward, pausing at Hikaru’s hole. Light pressure was applied until the very tip entered him. It didn’t hurt, but the foreign feeling made him squirm and grip the sheets. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

He stayed quiet, letting Merlin slide the rest of his finger in. Thanks to the slowness and lubrication, there still wasn’t any pain, only a gradual stretch as it went deeper. Once it was fully inside, Merlin swirled it around with a look of wonderment.

“So warm, soft, and tight... I’ve been missing out on something marvelous.”

It was getting harder to suppress the shameful whimpers and moans that almost escaped, especially when his fingertip occasionally found a spot that felt better than the others. Merlin was attentive, noticing every time Hikaru responded with a shudder, and he began to focus on that spot by massaging it gently. 

“You like it here, don’t you?”

Hikaru’s dick answered for him, twitching and dripping. Another wave of heat rushed to his face, and he turned his head toward the wall in a useless attempt to hide the redness. Out of the corner of his eye, he was still able to see Merlin’s smile, and he was tempted to back out from sheer embarrassment. He could retreat to the bathroom, finish himself off, and go to sleep while Merlin visited one of his many lovers. But as tempting as it was, Hikaru didn’t have the heart to do it, not wanting to see the smile become disappointment. And masturbation would pale in comparison to the amazing things that Merlin was doing with his finger.

“Are you ready for another?”

Hikaru nodded, more than ready. In fact, he was starting to wonder how it would feel to have something a lot bigger inside him, though he continued to doubt that it would fit. For now, fingers would be best. He’d rather not wake up the entire apartment building with his screams.

The finger sounded incredibly wet as it slid out. A second was positioned beside it, and together they entered him, the stretch making him wince. Merlin had his other hand wrapped around his cock, covering it with oil while he worked his magic. The sensitive spot was targeted again, sending little jolts of pleasure with each press. Hikaru kept his mouth clamped shut to avoid sounding like a desperate virgin.

“Will you be able to stay quiet when I’m inside you, I wonder?”

Hikaru jerked his head to look at him. “Don’t talk like that, idiot!... Ahhh...”

“Feisty, yet so sweet at the same time. I can’t hold back any longer.”

Merlin withdrew his fingers and moved closer until the head of his cock was touching Hikaru’s hole. Even with the stretching, it still took a bit of force before it began to slide into him, and Hikaru gasped when it finally popped inside. Merlin truly couldn’t hold back, continuing to push in, opening him far more than his fingers had. His cock was so slick and hot, slowly disappearing until half was gone. Then he stopped to hook his arms under Hikaru’s thighs and pin them to his chest, hands braced on either side of him. 

“You’re not going anywhere now, boy.”

The declaration sent a shiver down Hikaru’s spine. Escape was the last thing on his mind, despite the throbbing ache. An ache that got worse when the other half started to disappear. He couldn’t look away, enthralled by the thick cock that was sinking into his ass. It was getting so deep that it seemed to be near his stomach. 

“Almost there...” With a nudge of his hips, Merlin buried the last inch. “Good boy, Hikaru. You accepted all of me.”

Hikaru had no answer, could only focus on the tight press of balls against his ass and the twitching dick that stretched him to his limits. It was hard to believe that he’d taken the entirety, and he suspected that his organs had been rearranged in the process. Would he die from this?

Merlin chuckled at Hikaru's wide-eyed and open-mouthed expression. “You will survive... I think. Your body _is_ quite small.”

“You perverted idiot! How could you think this was a good idea?”

“How could I not? It’s the least I can do for a virg—”

Hikaru interrupted him with a hard shove to the chest. “Keep it up and I’ll exorcise you, demon!”

“Hmph. Do you even know how?”

“No, but I’ll figure it out.”

Merlin gripped Hikaru’s dick loosely and gave it the lightest of strokes, teasing him. “And what will you do about this? You’re awfully aroused.”

“I’ll do what I always do. Take care of it myself.”

“Where is the fun in that?”

Merlin pulled out slightly and then pushed back in, following up with another stroke. Now that the pain had faded, it took everything in Hikaru’s power to avoid asking for more. He didn’t have to ask; Merlin was happy to repeat the movements, keeping the thrusts short and the strokes light. His smile was infuriating, but Hikaru resisted the urge to send him to the moon with a powerful punch. He looked elsewhere, watching the cock sliding in and out of him, only a few inches appearing before it disappeared into his ass again. The depth kept him warm and full, and the thickness applied constant pressure against his sweet spot, turning him into a panting mess. 

“It feels good, Merlin...”

He stopped with his cock fully inside and his hand frozen mid-stroke. “That’s only the second time you’ve addressed me by name since we’ve met. Allow me to commit this moment to memory.”

Hikaru rolled his eyes. “Can’t you think of something sexier to say?”

“Indeed I can. You would be astounded by my repertoire of love.”

“Spare me from it, okay? Just...” Hikaru’s face turned red for the millionth time tonight. “Just do those things that you were doing before, but faster.”

“With pleasure, my greedy boy.”

Merlin complied with the order, resuming the thrusts and strokes at a faster pace. Lewd slaps filled the bedroom, surely loud enough for the neighbors to hear, and Hikaru didn’t know if he could ever face them again. He’d never imagined himself in this situation, being folded in half with a demon inside him, but this felt too good to be worried about embarrassment. A tingly warmth was spreading through his body with each slide of Merlin’s cock and hand, and his pounding heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

“Nngh... I’m going to...”

It only took seconds before shudders wracked his body and spurts of cum landed on his stomach and chest. Overwhelmed with pleasure, he barely felt the sharp teeth that bit into his neck and the silky hair that tickled his skin, but he did hear the soft groans as his hole tightened around Merlin’s buried dick. 

“Exquisite,” Merlin whispered against Hikaru’s neck, milking out every drop with his hand. “Squeezing me so tightly.”

It was far more intense than anything Hikaru had experienced, his eyes fluttering shut as he gasped for air. When the shudders finally stopped, there was no time to catch his breath. His other leg got pinned and he jerked from the force of the renewed thrusts. They were longer and more urgent, bordering on painful, each accompanied by a loud smack against his ass. Merlin was leaning up again so he could watch them, similarly fascinated by his ability to fit his entire dick. It was swelling with imminent release, stretching Hikaru out even more, and he winced from the relentless sliding along his sensitive nerves. 

“Hurry up, pervert... and don’t do it inside. I’m messy enough.”

Merlin chuckled breathlessly as he slammed in for the last time. “I won’t steal your essence, but I’m going to give you mine.”

Before Hikaru could protest, lips pressed against his own and wetness began to fill him. He froze, eyes wide with shock, but then he closed them as he melted into the kiss. His hands released their grip on the sheet, eventually drifting up to pull Merlin closer and deeper, every inch embedded inside his ass. The pulsing of Merlin's cock felt amazing and so did the wet heat. Hikaru squeezed around the base, inviting more and more until he was fully claimed by the demon.

“Mmph...” Merlin broke away from the kiss, his chest heaving as he looked down at the nonexistent gap. Nothing had spilled out, and he nudged his hips forward to make sure that it wouldn’t. “I could stay inside you forever, boy.”

With a satisfied huff, Merlin slumped forward, knocking the air out of Hikaru’s lungs once again. He disentangled his legs and lowered them, finally able to give them a bit of a break, but he still had a big oaf on top of him. 

“You’re... heavy...”

The idiot rested his cheek on the pillow and pretended to snore, not budging when Hikaru tried to push him off. After wracking his tired brain for a moment, Hikaru came up with a perfect way to get Merlin’s attention. 

“Earlier today, you called yourself every woman’s boyfriend. Maybe it’s selfish of me, but...”

Merlin smiled gently and braced his forearms on either side of Hikaru, relieving some of the weight. “You want me all to yourself?”

“Well... it’s impossible, isn’t it? You still need those essences to fully become a demon.”

“Perhaps not.” Merlin’s smile transformed into a wolfish grin. “My little Hikaru is cute enough to substitute for a woman. If we have sex 9,999 more times, maybe—”

A fist flew toward Merlin’s head. He jerked back and sat upright, his indignation fading into lust as he looked down again. An inch of his cock had slipped out, causing a white border of cum to appear around Hikaru’s stretched hole. It was arousing to see, and even more arousing to hear the lewd squish as Merlin closed the gap, balls pressing firmly against Hikaru's ass. He tried to hide his body's betrayal, casually draping a hand over his hardening dick, but he couldn't hide his deliberate tightening to keep Merlin as deep as possible. 

“You are as much of a pervert as I.” Merlin’s face softened as he covered Hikaru’s hand with his own. “I’ve never felt such comfort and want during my entire existence. If this means that I will remain a half-demon forever, then so be it.”

“Then you’ll...” Hikaru swallowed the lump of emotion that had risen in his throat. “You’ll be my...”

“Yes, Hikaru. I, the Demon of Love, will be your boyfriend. Now...” Merlin leaned forward, inches away from Hikaru’s blushing face. “Are you ready for round two?”

Hikaru answered him with a tight embrace and a kiss, his heart fluttering in his chest. This wasn’t love, at least not yet, but there was plenty of time to explore these strange feelings. His new life with Merlin was just beginning, and he couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
